Possession
by Apprentice08
Summary: A one-shot SNARRY no established plot Harry is sixteen- sort of AU sort of not. Harry and Snape never got along, but after last summer and some very disturbing dreams the young man has found the professors disdain less formidable and more desirable. How can he reconcile these feelings without Snape finding out, and what will he do when the man does?


A/N: **This is a one shot to get back into the right mindset to start really writing again. Writing my actual fictional novels, not just fanfiction. So, there won't be more than a single chapter planned for this. If I get another idea I may write more, but as of right now this is a one-shot to try and get the brain juices flowing. NOT EDITED!**

 **SLASH, SNARRY NO LEMON BUT KISSING AND VERY MILD PETTING PLUS A HUGE BRAWL BETWEEN THE TWO. I ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE THEM GO FOR BLOWS IN THE BOOKS AND MOVIES. R &R PLEASE I DO HAVE A CHAPTER 2 BUT AM RELUCTANT TO POST.**

 **Possession**

It is dark.

Despite the location there is warmth, and all traces of dampness seem to be on the run, hiding in the farthest corners away from the heat.

A room, once lit with all manner of candles and spells has been plunged into an inky black, save for light radiating from the fire that once sat below the now spilled cauldron.

Two figures are hunched and gasping, some 12 feet away from each other their dagger like glares fumigate the room with such raw energies that the floor seems to vibrate.

Only moments earlier the two had stood next to each other, the taller darkly clad man gripping the smaller shorter boy by the back of his neck. There had been no pain in the grip, it had been meant to help the boy to focus, a subtle little shove towards the pages of his notebook.

But the young boy had reeled, reacted with a violent jerk and yanked back shoving the older man's hand away and stumbling to the side.

Venomous words had followed a short moment of awkward silence and the man had spoken before he had thought, _"Problem, Mr. Potter? Can't bare to be touched by a lowly professor. Scared of getting dirty?"_

The young man, having just turned sixteen this year, had gazed out from underneath his messy hair, looked away with shame and gritted his teeth, " _Forgive me professor, I haven't been sleeping well and I-"_

" _Excuses are just empty words- say what you really mean Potter. Don't beat around the proverbial bush. Your skin crawls at the very idea of contact with me- so high and mighty you can't even handle a single touch."_

The older man saw Harry's wince, saw his face crane further down and his hands ball into fists.

" _That's not true-"_ The boy had bit out in frustration and resentment.

" _I can hear the denial in your voice, but why don't you just accept that you think so little of those around you, the chosen one, the golden boy- never a day of hard labor in your life- the pampered prince who doesn't know anything of pain and suffering."_

" _Shut up! You don't know anything about me!"_ Came Harry's scathing reply.

" _And there is the infamous Gryffindor temper, the righteous fury of the boy who destroyed he-who-must-not-be-named, without even lifting a finger. I forgot- I shouldn't upset you, nor should I contradict, your right about everything, yes? The boy who is never wrong, can't make a mistake, never gets punished, never has to learn his place- gods forbid he listen to anyone else or acknowledge the wisdom of his elders-"_

" _SHUT UP!"_

The boy had screamed and charged at the same time, the dark clad adult tensing and spreading his arms in anticipation for the attack. When the boy had connected with him the older man lost his balance and they toppled, Harry raining down fists and elbows in a desperate attempt to land a blow to his face.

" _You don't know anything! You can't understand what I've seen- what I've been through- you don't understand pain and anger so strong it makes you feel sick- you don't know the trials or suffering I've gone through- how utterly alone I feel; how ANGRY I am!"_

The two tumbled and rolled around the floor, Severus Snape, no stranger to physical altercations made no effort to strike back against the flailing boy but did try several times to restrain hime, albeit unsuccessfully.

At one point during their romp across the dirty dungeon floor Severus kicked out a foot as Harry kneed him in the stomach and the cauldron went crashing to the floor, the contents of the half finished potion soaking into their robes and creeping like blood across the floor.

The hiss of the fire caught Snape's attention and he gave a great thrust to dislodge the boy who went tumbling away into a darkened corner.

Using the walls to stand up Harry was staring him down his face marked with anger and resentment. The potions professor hand glanced to the fire to see no harm had been caused from the potion meeting the heat, which was unexpected but not necessarily a surprise. It hadn't been finished or heated enough for it to reach the rather unstable state that would have caused an explosion.

Slowly Snape stood himself, looking through the dark smoking haze of the room and locked eyes with Harry. Now, they stood glaring daggers at each other, both breathing heavily through their mouths as narrow eyes hid under crinkled brows.

"That was very foolish Potter. If that potion had been at its boiling point when it collided with the fire you and I wouldn't be standing here now."

The boy didn't respond at first, he continued to catch his breath, his fists opening and closing and his shoulders slowly releasing the tension.

"You will spend the rest of tonight's detention cleaning this mess up, and if you do a good enough job, I may consider not relaying your rather pathetic tempur tantrum to the headmaster."

Harry's teeth clenched, "You've no right to threaten me-"

"Don't I? You did just assault a teacher, that's grounds for dismissal without consideration for re-addmitance. I could have your head on a plate- no more perfect Potter-"

Harry lunged and this time Snape was ready, he jerked to the side to avoid the boys fist and managed to grip onto Harry's wrist. He shifted his weight and let Harry's momentum carry him through the punch. Stumbling passed, Harry let out a cry and manged to brace himself with his palms before his face collided with the wall.

"Fine, if you must go through with this pathetic display of immaturity, I will attempt to teach you something worthwhile. Like, not running head on into a fight you don't stand a chance of winning." Snape took a more solid stance and motioned for Harry to charge again.

Harry growled and jerked forward, taking a swing, Snape simply leaned back out of the shorter boy's reach but was taken by surprise when the boy didn't stumble and continue through with his arm. Harry's right foot pivoted, his left foot stepped back and the elbow of his opposite arm was shoved back into Snape's stomach.

While the professor was taken by surprise he was hardly subdued and took the opportunity of having Harry's back to him to raise his foot and kick.

This time Harry did stumble and when he landed on the ground he gave a grunt and then a frustrated scream as his fists pounded the floor.

"Your temper is your weakness, your pride is your downfall. You've no true understanding for the motives of your enemies and therefore cannot predict their movements. Your slow, awkward and entirely to self-righteous to understand when you are beaten. If I were you, I'd stay down."

Harry clenched his eyes shut, his knuckles turned white as his fists tightened, shoving up from the ground he reached for his professor with the intent to punch the smarmy superior look off his face.

Severus simply side stepped and stuck out his foot, Harry tripped but instead of face planting he felt a large hand grip onto his wet robes. He was yanked back and held before Snape like a marionette, his face red and his breath ragged, "Your sloppy, lazy and won't apply yourself to anything, you run headlong into danger and don't think about the consequences of your actions. You're a fool, a spoiled, praised, entitled little attention seeker who-"

Harry's fist came up so fast that he swore he heard a snap from Snape's neck, the man instantly released him but Harry didn't move away. Instead, he shoved with all his might and Severus went stumbling back, one arm pressed up under his nose to subdue through blood flow, the other swinging back to support his sagging body on the potion shelf behind him.

"What do you know about anything! You dont know what ive been through or how I was raised! You dont know my envy or my jealousy for those who have a normal life, or my utter loathing for those who see me as some mesiha!"

"You cocky little-"

"You don't share visions with a genocidal maniac, you don't know how lonely it is, to walk down the halls of a place you once considered your sanctuary only to hear whispers and hatred and fear. You don't understand the feeling or frustration of wanting someone so bad it makes your heart ache in torment and you don't even understand why because they don't even like you and they treat you like public enemy number one-" at this omission Harry stopped and he looked away.

The silence was thick and Severus stared at the boy with narrow eyes, "What?" he snapped out in disbelief.

Harry's cheeks burned bright red and his eyes searched the floor before he seemed to make a decision and turned to leave. His shoes made a sucking sound as he walked, the goopy potion having soaked into his clothes and ran down into his shoes.

His hand pulled at the door latch and the door made it open a foot before a large hand with long, slender fingers appeared just over his right shoulder and harshly palmed the door closed.

The resounding slam resonated and the silence that followed was so sharp Harry thought his ears might break from straining to hear anything at all from the man now pressed up behind him.

Green eyes stared weakly at the door, focusing on the old weathered wood grain and trying not to look anywhere else.

"That was a very open ended and rather loaded statement you just made-"

Harry felt the older man's heat pressing into his back, could feel the palpable difference in their heights, could taste the man's smell on his tongue and for all the world still couldn't understand, after everything this man had done to him, why he felt so utterly and blatently excited about Snape's proximity.

"I just told the truth. I've not lied about anything-" Harry said, his forehead gently came to rest on the door, his hands splayed over the wood and nails started to scratch and dig into the thick planks.

To Harry's shock, a pair of hands came to rest over his own, stilling his actions and messaging Harry's palms with gently stroking thumbs. A very small groan of frustration came from the boys throat and he instinctively spread his fingers and felt his gut twist in anxiety when Snape laced his fingers through.

"Don't-" Harry breathed as he felt Snape lean his body closer, his hips pressing softly against his backside.

"I feel safe in making the assumption that the statement you made earlier wasn't about Miss. Granger or Miss. Weasley as neither of them have shown any signs of distrust or anger towards you. I also assume, judging by your pent up frustrations these unrequited feelings aren't toward another male student as you've had no signs of fallout with any of your little male friends- so who could this person be? Someone who hates you- oh no, could it possibly be, Mr. Malfoy then?"

Harry couldn't help the grunt of distaste that echoed up from his throat, couldn't help his fingers tightening against Snape's and the ever so small way his body leaned back a little towards his professor.

"Not Malfoy then, hmm, perhaps one of his little friends-"

Harry felt anger boil and in a sudden display of vexation he yanked his hands out from his professors hold and tried to open the door again, to his utter annoyance Snape's hands came up on either side of his head and pressed the door shut again with a violent jerk.

Spinning around Harry eyed him from under his brow with such rage he let out a growl and clocked Snape across his chin. The blow was predominantly superficial so it took less than a second for the man to reel back towards him and this time the fury in the older man's eyes was frightening. Whether it was so many years working as a double agent or because he genuinely didn't like him, Harry didn't know, but the man was quick to grab him by the throat and shove him against the door.

Harry was just barely receiving enough oxygen to remain concious and so he looked up into Snape's eyes with as much defiance as he could muster, "That is twice now you've accosted me Mr. Potter, and I've given twice the amount of restraint you deserve given the circumstances. Let this be your final warning, one more brazenly foolish move like that and I won't be able to just let you walk away." his voice was low and held an air of warning that even Harry couldn't ignore.

"Why won't you just let me leave?" Harry managed to choke out,

Snape simply answer was quick and rather obvious given his prodgulent history, "Because you've two more hours of detention left and the mess you've created in such a short time still needs cleaned up. Regardless of our discussion you are not off the hook for that."

"You- ngk, started it-" Harry coughed a little and Snape eased up on his hold, "It doesn't matter who started it, I am going to finish it. Make no mistake you will clean up the mess or so help me I will hex you into next semester. Am I clear?"

Harry weighed his options and decided it would be easier to just do what the man said so he gave a reluctant jerk of his head in acknowledgment and Snape finally released him. As he took deep breaths and felt the blood returning to his face he eyed Snape carefully as the man turned and walked back to his desk. That moment had reminded him too much of his summers with his uncle and it made him feel instantly more compliant. He couldn't help himself, whether he liked it or not he had been programmed at an early age for self-preservation and the feeling of his professors hand on his throat brought back so many memories of anxiety and dread his mind instantly went into its safety mode, where Harry Potter, magical boy with a strong back bone became Potter, the boy in the cupboard under the stairs, to scared to do anything but do what was needed to survive.

"You know where the cleaning supplies are, now get to work." the dark haired man snapped as he sat at his desk with a rather unamused plop into his chair.

Page Break

An hour later Harry had the room back to rights, the floor was still damp from water but otherwise it was as if the entire event had never occured. Harry put the cleaning supplies away and very slowly approached Snape's desk.

"Professor, I've finished." Harry said softly keeping his eyes fixed solely on the floor. He heard Snape scratch out a few more notes then place his quill in the ink jar on his desk. The man seemed to turn just a little and from what Harry could tell Snape was staring at him. Harry shifted uncomfortably and tried to calm his heart which was starting to beat sporadically.

A heavy sigh filled the air before him and Harry could hear the fatigue in the man's voice when he spoke, "I will make you a deal Potter. If you do not speak of my loss of temper and subsequent abuse of your neck, I will not breath a word about the multiple attempts you made to break my nose and jaw."

This took Harry by surprise, for it would have been quite easy for Snape to claim self-defense and if anyone were to see his memories they wouldn't be very far off.

"I won't tell, sir." Severus hesitated a moment before he nodded and pulled his wand from his robes. He performed a cleaning spell on their clothes and then gently took up Harry's chin in his hand.

He gently turned Harry's head from side to side, looking at the bruising that was forming around his throat.

"Damn." He heard his professor curse before the man muttered a few words and pointed his wand at Harry's neck. A soft warm yellow light started to slowly pulse out from the tip of Severus's wand and as the light met Harry's skin the dull throb of the bruises lessened and heat radiated like a gentle message across his skin.

Harry's eyes closed and he found himself trying to catalogue the feel of the older man's hands on his skin. They were warm and dry, though the skin was a little rough Harry had no doubt of their strength as he had now witnessed it first hand.

It's a funny thing, having feelings for someone, one minute you just want to get away and the next, even if they've hurt or wronged you, you just want to be closer. When Harry had realized his feelings for this brooding and angry man he had allowed denial to lead him far away from those thoughts. But at the end of this last summer, after many heated nights of dreams he just couldn't wake up and ignored the reality of his situation and made a deal that no matter how he truly felt he would give this sinister man a wide berth. No good could or would come of this and if Snape ever figured it out it would only serve to damage their already messed up relationship even more. Not that their relationship was anything more than a petty rivalry and mutual hate for the others existence. Yet right now, as the man continued to hold his chin so gently and heal the damage he had caused Harry felt his heart swoon and his stomach flare in heat, he cursed himself but savoured this moment.

When his professor's fingers left his face Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked up into the pale yet dark face of the man before him. Snape seemed to be performing the same spell on his own face which, Harry suddenly notice, was bruised and swollen far worse than his own.

"Arrogant little brat–" the man started to say and Harry couldn't help the small blush and smirk that subtly flushed across his face.

When Severus was finished Harry waited and shuffled his feet awkwardly as his professor seemed to be taking a moment to stare him down.

"You seem much more subdued now that you've had your chance to speak your mind." Harry instantly looked down and gave a small huff, "Yes, Sir."

Snape couldn't put his finger on it, though he wish he could, some sort of muted alarm was going off in the back of his mind. He couldn't help but notice that the instant he had raised a hand to the boy Harry had decidedly calmed down and appeared much more agreeable. He would have to keep in mind that the boy did better with a firmer hand. He only wished he had known that years ago, he could have easily been far more persuasive in the past if he had known the boy could be so easily controlled with a little more pressure.

"So, we have one hour left, whatever shall we do with our time?" Snape asked softly as he eyed the boy's downcast face curiously.

Harry kept his eyes averted from his professor's gaze and waited. When no response came he shrugged and said softly, "I don't know, sir."

More silence, Harry didn't know why he wasn't able to speak up, he could have easily been snappy and rude, it was his tendency to be as defiant as possible on principle. But for some reason, he just didn't have it in him. All he could think about was the man's hands, his smell and the heat from his body, honestly he needed to go.

He was feeling rather impulsive at the moment and wasn't sure what he might do if he didn't distance himself from the situation at this moment. Every time the man came near him he felt emboldened to try something, anything to gain more proximity.

"Well, I suppose we'll just start where we left off before you had your little temper tantrum. Prep your cauldron and then meet me at the cutting table."

Harry simply nodded and went to work. One more hour, that's all he had to do then he could get out of here and put it all as far away from his mind as possible.

It didn't take long to get the cauldron brewing and soon Harry was once again standing next to his professor, starting the rigorous process of cutting down the herbs and beetles needed.

"As I was attempting to tell you earlier, you lack focus, thus you make far too many mistakes on your preparation. Your attention to detail is pathetic at best, so you will check your work several times before you pour the ingredients into the cauldron. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Harry murmured as he continued to try and finely chop the nightshade root, but if he was honest with himself he was rubbish at potion making and didn't have the focus that Snape was so determined to instill in him. Yet, he continued to try in vain to prepare the ingredients.

Snape stood back and watched, his eyes scrutinizing the boy's work, he was surprised that for the most part Harry was completing his preparation without much difficulty. It wasn't until he got to the monkey glands that he started having trouble.

"Wrong, Potter. The glands of this particular primate are much firmer, you need the bigger knife. The thinner blade will allow you to maintain a consistency in the slices you need. You want it nearly transparent."

Harry simply nodded and switched out his peering knife for the longer thinner one and tried again.

After a moment Snape sighed, "Slow down, you aren't trying to mutilate and shred the gland-" Harry nodded again made a third attempt.

"Hecate help me, like this you foolish boy." Shape came up behind him and took Harry's hands into his own, he guided Harry's hands through the motion, leaning down just a little to bring his mouth next to the boy's ear.

After the incident earlier Severus was a fool to get so close, but his frustration with the student before him overrode his common sense and he focused solely on guiding Harry's hands, gently folding his fingers around the boy's and helping him to slice through at the correct angle and with the right amount of force.

"Make sure you cut across the grain. Do you understand?" he felt Harry nod slowly but he did not give a verbal response, "Speak up Potter, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Harry said softly as he turned his head ever so slightly to make eye contact. Snape's dark eyes met his and they stared at each other a moment before the older man sneered and finished helping the boy slice.

When the gland was prepared Snape reached for a truffle and placed it before the boy, "Now, next step?"

Harry's hands were shaking, his heart was beating a million miles an hour and butterflies were erupting in a mess of anxiety in his gut. His eyes stared at the truffle and he took a breath to speak but hesitated, "I- I don't know, sir."

"How about you read the instructions." Snape said softly into his ear, the older man had yet to move away from him, he still stood behind Harry, leaning over his shoulder and waiting to assist the boy in the next step.

Harry's eyes scanned the words several times before he actually understood what they said, his distracted mind was having trouble translating, "Clean the knife-"

"So take up your rag you silly boy." Snape admonished and Harry quickly grabbed the rag and swiped it down the blade.

"Good, now, in regards to the truffle-"

"Right. Trim and dice-" Harry read slowly as he felt his professor take up his hands and start to guide him through trimming the truffle.

As Harry relaxed into the man's hold he couldn't help but savour this moment, the quiet of the room, the soothing bubbling of the cauldron and the smell and heat emanating off the man behind him. He felt his hands and arms relax even more and as they trimmed the truffle Shape decided to speak, "You know Potter, if I didn't know any better, I would say you are enjoying this. You've found it rather relaxing it seems."

Harry's haze filled mind automatically answered with a soft, "Mhm."

"Hard to believe you are the same brat who's been causing me so much trouble."

Harry nodded and found his head leaning back to rest between the hollow of the man's neck and shoulder as his half-lidded eyes watched Snape's hands holding and guiding his own, "Yes, sir."

"Astonishing, all it took was a little violence to get you to be so compliant- the mighty dark wizard slayer doesn't seem to care for aggression- it makes me wonder: who taught the lion to roll onto his back when his territory is invaded?"

Harry's mouth opened to talk before he could stop himself, "My uncle-"

Snape's hands stopped mid-cut and Harry's eyes grew wide, he stood there a moment completely struck by what had just escaped from his mouth. He had never told anyone, not even Ron or Hermione about the abuses he faced every summer; about the pain and suffering he endured not just at the hands of his uncle but his aunt and cousin as well.

He was sure they had their suspicions but he was usually well enough by the time school started to pass it off as a bought of the flu or a bad headache, even an accident.

Now, he had just openly admitted that his uncle had laid hands on him, in fact, that his uncle had abused him enough to cause an automatic response of submission when faced with the prospect of violence.

"I won't tell-" Snape murmured softly, and Harry's stomach dropped, it was as if that one statement he had made only ten minutes ago had solidified the truth in his mind.

Suddenly, Harry had to run.

He pulled his hands free from his professor's grip and quickly extricated himself from the man's grasp. He didn't bother grabbing his bag, notes or books and made for the door.

A grip on his upper arm stopped him, "Potter, you're not leaving, I need to speak with you."

Harry yanked his arm away, "Like hell you do! You tricked me! I thought- you lier! You're just like all the rest of them!"

"Like all the rest of who?" Snape asked quickly, "Like every other adult! You say you care. You say you want to talk to me about it! But you won't believe me! Get me to admit what's happened to me and then say it's all rubbish. That I'm just doing it or saying it for attention! That I hurt myself! I am too old to play these games! I can solve my own problems, take care of myself! I don't need you or anyone else to tend to me! So just bugger off!" Harry turned then and ran for the door, he was out of it faster than Snape could stop him.

"Potter!" The resounding yell of his last name from his potions master rebounded on the dungeons narrow halls but Harry didn't stop. He continued to run, like he had his whole life. He knew, you only turn and fight when there is no other option, you fight to live, you don't fight simply because you're mad. That's not how you survive.

When he emerged from the stairs leading down into the dark, dank dungeons he stopped in shock when he saw the from door open.

"Thank you Filtch!" he murmured as he ran for it. All thoughts of friends and belongings didn't keep him from exiting the castle. In fact, the idea of leaving it all behind spurred him on. To be free of it all, no longer the saviour, or the boy-who-lived but just a boy. Unknown to everyone, a homeless drifter clogging the drains of societies expectations and hopes.

He could do that, he could be just another face in the crowd, Mr. Noname. Unnoticed and unequivocally the most normal and unexceptional boy his age.

So he ran, out into the night, the cold bite of darkness nipping at the edges of his face as he felt weight lift off his heart and shoulders. He headed down the path towards the carriage houses. If he could get one of the buggies to take him to the train station he could follow the tracks back to-

Suddenly Harry ran headlong into a cloud of black smoke and a pair of large strong arms wrapped around him. He let out a surprised yell as he lost his footing and the person let out a grunt.

Harry and the person in question went tumbling from the path down the steep hillside towards the lake. Legs and torsos colliding together, knees and elbows banging into each other.

Though Harry felt the presence of arms still wrapped tightly around him and grunts from his captore mixed with his own, he could not make out the face as his glasses had been lost to the hills bumpy surface. When their momentum finally slowed and they came to a sliding stop Harry had the sense of mind to push up and stumble away.

A hand on his ankle caused him to slide and fall on the damp grass which easily released its hold to the sodden ground. Mud began to cake onto his knees and hands as he tried to dig in and pull free.

"Potter! For Hekat's sake! Stop you stupid fool!"

The voice rang in his ears and Harry began to try harder, though his breaths came in ragged heaves as he tried to pull away and he couldn't honestly see where he was going. When he finally got away he stumbled again and icey water jolted his mind as he plunged face first into the deep inky water of the lake.

When a hand grabbed onto the back of his robes he was yanked from the chilling waters and pulled back towards the shore. He was coughing and shaking as he was lugged onto the sandy muck covered shore.

The two men laid there, gasping for air and clinging to each other, steam rising off their bodies and the gentle ebb and flow of the water washing against their legs.

"You are such a stupid boy." Snape said softly through his panted breaths.

Harry let out a frustrated grunt and fisted the front of the man's robes tighter, "I love you-" he whispered out. He said it so faintly, so deliquetly that it was nearly impossible to hear. But, as if by magic, and maybe it was, Snape heard and he stilled.

Harry's eyes searched the blackness, jumping back and forth as he waited for the inevitable rejection.

Suddenly a hand ran up Harry's back then slid around his side and came up to cup the his wet cheek. Reluctantly Harry let the man raise his face and when their eyes met in the darkness of the night a soft murmur resonated from the man's chest, "I know."

Harry's eyes grew wide and from his throat a guttural sob crawled out and desperately he pushed his face down and away into the man's neck.

"Bloody idiot." Harry said as he shook his head in denial.

"You are." Snape agreed as he shifted to encompass the boy more fully.

Harry couldn't help a bitter chuckle as he allowed the man to pull him close, "How long?"

"Long enough." was Snape's cryptic reply, "Now, about this running off-"

"Sorry." Harry offered up instantly though he kept his head nestled in the nape of his professor's neck, he inhaled deeply and through the smell of lake water caught hints of the man's natural scents. He committed them to memory nearly certain that this moment of peace between them would not be able to continue into tomorrow.

The war would see to their continued division and there was really no way around it. Snape had his parts to play and Harry had to save the world. The very idea of being selfish enough to consider something more between them right now was obviously not a good one and Harry reluctantly agreed with himself that Snape had never actually said he returned the overwhelming feelings the boy was currently struggling with.

"Sorry is a poor man's apology. I need your word it won't happen again."

Harry was reluctant to promise such a thing as he knew himself better than he knew anyone else, running was his habit. Engrained in him since such young times that he couldn't imagine ever breaking it. Yet, as Snape slowly released him and stood up, offering a hand and pulling Harry to his feet, somehow the boy found himself nodding and he sighed, "Promise."

"Good. Now, grab onto me." Snape ordered gently and Harry didn't hesitate to do so.

When he felt his body pinch out of site and re-appear after being jammed into a cup and folded several times he knew Snape had apparated them back into the castle.

"You will clean up and then return to your rooms. We won't speak of this incident during the day but you will report to me twice a week after dinner to talk about what has happened with your uncle. When we've waded though all the muck we will see if anything can be done. Am I clear?"

Harry's mouth was hanging open slightly at the very idea of spending extra hours with the man he was currently attracted to. He thought it the best idea to discourage it now.

"Sir- I don't think…"

Snape looked at him then as he pulled out his wand and once again performed a cleaning, drying and warming charm on both of them, "It is not up for debate, whatever your past experience has been with other adults in reference to your uncle's treatment of you I can assure you it will be quite different with me."

Harry felt his heart flutter at the thought of never having to spend another summer with his uncle but that was not the point he was trying to make so reluctantly he tried again, "I wasn't talking about my uncle sir."

Snape was at his desk now, writing something on a piece of parchment when he stilled and glanced over to the young man who stood awkwardly before him, "What then?"

"It's just- my… the situation sir, between me and you I mean… it's hard for me- I don't think I could-" Harry couldn't bring himself to admit his own desire nor his lack of ability to control himself. The very thought of late nights alone with this man, talking and enjoying his company, being so close and not being able to really experiment with his wants, it was daunting to say the least.

"If you are referring to your previously mentioned inclination towards me, I assure you I won't allow anything to happen that would put you or myself in a compromising position. We are both adults- at least I can say I am and I won't allow your feelings to persuade me down a path that is less than virtuous."

"It's not you I'm worried about, sir." Harry looked down at this, his cheeks burning red and his stomach twisting with guilt.

He heard the man set his quill into the ink pot and approach him, when a warm hand took up his chin and raised his face, green eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into the touch. Silence followed before Harry finally braved a peek and he saw the man gazing upon his face with a soft sort of understanding, "I can understand that. I could select a different teacher, perhaps your head of house?"

"No!" Harry said quickly, "I don't- what I mean to say is, I would prefer you, sir."

"Very well. It seems then-" Snape leaned in and spoke softly, "you shall have to try to restrain yourself."

Harry swallowed the thick goop in his throat as his hands fisted tightly, "You could just give me something to help ease the tension." Harry offered in a soft voice, his eyes still locked with Snape's.

"I hardly think drugging you would be the best course of action." the man began to pull away and release his hold on the young man's face when Harry suddenly grabbed the man's wrist to keep it in place, "That's not what I mean."

Snape hesitated before a cruel smirk laced across his lips and Harry instantly decided he liked that look upon his face.

"You're being very bold right now-"

"And your teasing." Harry bit back with more venom than he meant to.

"As interesting as that would be I think it would be better to-"

Harry closed the distance between them and caught Snape by surprise, the instant his mouth met the older man's he knew the answer to his question of whether Snape held the same inclination for him.

Severus reciprocated instantly, his hands gripping onto the front of Harry's robes and pulling him closer. Harry instantly felt over-powered and when Severus yanked him around and slammed him harshly into the table before gripping his bum and hoisting him up Harry felt his lower abdomen explode in excitement.

The feared potions professor reached around Harry with desperate hands to knock the clutter from the table before he brought a hand to the younger man's chest and pressed him back.

Harry complied without protest and as the man's fingers started to work the front of his robes Harry reached for his belt. That's when large hands gripped firmly onto his own and green eyes snapped up to meet black ones.

"Wretched boy-" the man murmured, "We cannot do this-"

"But I want-"

"No! Sneaky, shifty manipulative little fool, I CAN'T do this. Even if it is what we want-" he stopped himself just there and Harry felt his heart hammer and his groin jerk in want.

"We- that's good." Harry sighed with relief.

Severus gave a low chuckle before he closed his eyes and shook his head, "Potter… we simply can't. It wouldn't do to get caught, I am a spy… this is NOT an easy position to hide. We- we just cannot do this…"

Harry sat up slowly and looked down in true misery, "Not ever?"

"Just now now-" This caught Harry's attention and he instantly looked up and asked, "When?"

Severus seemed to think a moment and then let out a sigh, "Make your appointments with me in the evening to talk about the situation with your uncle. If all goes well, and if _someone_ can keep out of trouble then by the end of the semester we can possibly see if such a match would be beneficial to-"

Harry was kissing him again, a slow easy kiss that made the choosen-one feel less like an adolescent fool and more like a mature adult. His tongue moved gently against Severus's, his breath pulling in through his nose to capture the scent.

When he pulled away Harry was happy to feel Severus follow his lips, catch them again and take up his face in a pair of large warm hands. This kiss was full of promise, a sharp longing and harsh good-bye. And for now, Harry would have to live with that.

Minutes later Harry was sliding from the table, straightening his robes and taking the hall pass from his professor who gave him a quick smack on the arse and reminded him that their first meeting was at eight o'clock Monday evening.

Harry knew, he wouldn't miss it for the world.


End file.
